A Day off? Yeah, right!
by Writerlover
Summary: the gang was trying to have a day off from work but something happens along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A Day off? **

**Yeah right!**

Chapter 1 The Trip

"Hey Mark!" Dr. Jesse Travis yelled down Community General Hospital's busy hallway as he ran down it. Dr. Travis had just spotted his long-time friend turning the corner.

Dr. Mark Sloan, hearing his name being called, quickly turned around and saw his young, colleague running after him.

Finally Jesse caught up with and it took a few seconds for him to catch his breath.

"Yes?"

"Everyone including myself are getting a day off this weekend so I was thinking maybe we should all, you me, Steve and Amanda, go fishing somewhere and enjoy everyone's company."

"That's a great idea, Jess. Why don't you tell everyone and see if tomorrow around 11 o'clock am at the old fishing hole will work? It works for me so I'll be there with my gear," Mark said.

"Sure thing. I'll even bring a packed lunch that will contain some ribs from BBQ Bobs," Jesse said. Right away he saw Amanda standing next to the nurses desk filling out some paperwork for one of her patients.

"There's Amanda. I'll talk to you later," Jesse said hurrying toward Amanda.

"Hey Amanda," Jesse said walking casually up to her.

She turned around the second she heard her name.

"Hey Jess."

Then he told her about the fishing trip thing that was scheduled for that weekend at the old fishing hole at 11.

"Sure, I'll come. I'll call a sitter for the boys."

"Okay, well I need to call Steve and ask him if he'll come since he doesn't know about it yet."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Amanda said picking up her paperwork and walking toward her lab.

Jesse reached over and dialed Steve's number.

"Lt. Steve Sloan."

"Hey Steve, its Jesse."

"Hey! How are you doing?"

"Good, yourself?"

"Fine."

"Well, the reason I called…."

"I was wondering when you were going to get to the reason of this call."

"Yeah, well, there's this fishing trip at the old fishing hole, just you, me, Amanda and your dad, since everyone's off tomorrow. I even said I was going to pack a lunch that included some BBQ Bobs ribs."

"Ribs?! Are you crazy? We cannot give out free ribs. Someone's going to have to pay for them."

"I know. I know. Chill out Steve, I was going to pay for them myself."

"Just checking. Sure, I'll be there," Steve replied.

"Great, be there around 11."

"Sure thing."

"Bye, see you there," Jesse said then he hung up. Then Jesse located Mark and told him that his son and Amanda could come.

"That's terrific," Mark replied to Jesse's news.

"Yep, it is."

Then they went to see how their patients were.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 The next day

At 11 PM, everyone gathered at the old fishing hole.

Actually, the old fishing hole was a medium sized pond that had some trees surrounding it with many kinds of fish swimming around in it. There was also a small section of sand where fisherman could put down their chairs and enjoy sitting in them while fishing.

Jesse kept his promise because be brought along a huge basket and half was filled with a variety of different foods like chicken, fruits, vegetables, and candy while the other half was filled with BBQ Bobs best ribs. He even brought along plastic plates and utensils.

Everyone dug in and after everyone was done, they started fishing. They all were enjoying themselves with each other's company. Everyone was actually good at fishing even though no one was catching anything.

Suddenly something happened that no one expected. Steve started to throw his fishing line back into pond. He expected the line with the bait to plop back in the water. Instead he heard,

"OW!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Steve immediately turned and he came face to face with an irritated and angry Jesse. Jesse was trying to get a hook out of his back. Steve placed his pole down and asked,

"Did I do that? Was that my hook?"

"No, it was a random hook. Of course it was yours. Ow!"

"Dad!"

"Yes, son?" Mark asked turning his attention toward his son. Then he saw the scene before him. He dropped his pole and he rushed over to them.

"What happened here?" Mark said trying to retrieve the hook out of Jesse's back.

"Well, I threw my pole back behind me and then I was about to pull it forward toward the pond when Jesse yelled in pain. I guess it got snagged into his back, right?" Steve asked.

"I guess so. My back was facing you," Jesse said still wincing in pain.

"Well, I got some good news and some bad news about this situation," Mark said still examining the wound with the hook in Jesse's back.

"Well, give me the good news first, I guess," Jesse replied.

"I can get it out but…"

"But what?" Jesse asked.

"I can only get it out with surgical instruments, which means…"

"Which means we would have to shorten the trip and I would have to go back to the hospital and I don't really want to do that," Jesse said.

"Do you want to be in pain for the rest of your life and have an affection or do you want to take it out?" Mark asked.

Jesse was hesitate for a few seconds and then said,

"Please take it out. It's starting to hurt."

So everyone packed up their stuff and drove to CG.

A few hours later, Jesse was in a hospital bed with Mark, Steve and Amanda hovering over him. Mark had successfully gotten the fishing hook out of Jesse's back and there now were small stitches in a line on his back.

"Feeling better, Jess?" Mark asked.

"Yep, a lot better. I'm sorry that we had to cut the trip short."

"Its okay. Accidents happen," Mark said.

"Maybe we could do this again next weekend?" Jesse suggested.

"I don't think so," Steve and Amanda said at the same time.

"Come on, it'll be fun. We could bring BBQ Bobs ribs…."

"Which you have yet to pay me for," Steve pointed out.

"I'll pay you," Jesse said.

"Yeah? When?" Steve asked.

"Now," Jesse said reaching in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Then he took out $20 and handed it to Steve.

"There ya go," Jesse said.

"Thanks," Steve replied.

"As I was saying before, we could do the trip again. We could have food, fishing…"

Jesse went on and on while Mark, Steve and Amanda slowly walked out of the room.

"Do you think he'll notice that we left?" Steve asked.

"Not until he's done listing for the so-called trip that he's referring to," Amanda said.

"GUYS?! GUYS?! I wasn't finished," they all heard Jesse yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Apparently he has noticed," Mark said as they went on their separate ways.

The End


End file.
